One typical tree stand is comprised of a frame structure with at least one single fixed step that the hunter can stand or sit on. A ladder is typically used for providing access to the tree stand. Existing tree stands do not allow a hunter to shoot in all directions as the arrangement of an existing tree stand does not allow the hunter to point in multiple directions. Thus, the conventional tree stand does not allow the hunter to shoot behind or off to the side of the shooting hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tree stand step that enhances the use of the tree stand and enables a full 360 degree field of view of the surrounding terrain.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand step, in which the step is portable, lightweight and readily engaged with the ladder associated with the tree stand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand step that enables either a right-handed or left-handed shooter to safely aim in all directions.